Memories
by Psychotic Nightmare
Summary: A bit of Lucy's past that she had completely forgotten about, but a certain Dragon Slayer hadn't. Sticy. ONESHOT.


**A/N: This is my first Sticy fanfic so no flamers... And I was bored, so a random idea popped into my head. Enjoy it while it lasts. Sorry if Sting is a bit OOC.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

It was a normal day at the guild, Elfman yelling things about manliness and Evergreen trying to shut him up, Natsu and Gray fighting only to face the Titania's wrath, Happy trying to woo Charle with fish, only to be turned down, Mira serving Cana her daily barrels of beer, but why did Lucy feel a nagging at the back of her mind?

The blonde Stellar Sprirt mage sighed as she sat at the bar, Plue trembling in her lap and making concerned "Puu-puun," sounds. Her pretty white-haired friend noticed this and came up to Lucy, worry etched on her face.

"What's wrong Lucy? Did Natsu trash your house again?" asked Mira, leaning on the counter and facing the blonde.

"No..." Lucy sighed. "Just thinking." It was true. Ever since Fairy Tail Team A won the Grand Wizard Games, She was constantly thinking of a certain Dragon Slayer. And it scared her. "I'm going to go home now," she told Mira, standing and making a beeline towards the guild doors.

Mira frowned after her, and then turned to Levy who was sitting not far away. She waved the blunette over and then whispered to her, "Follow Lucy and see what she does. Don't let her find out you're following her."

Levy nodded and snuck out after Lucy, careful not to make a sound, which was easy for her considering her size.

* * *

Lucy slowly walked down the road leading to her house, to emersed in thought to acknowledge Plue, who was pulling on her boot. By the time she looked down at Plue, she was almost at her house. "What is it, Plue?" she asked.

"Puuu-Puun." Plue pointed at her doorstep, where the Dragon Slayer who had been filling her thoughts was sitting. Lucy stopped mid-stepped and stared at him, her eyes wide and mouth slightly agape. And then, without thinking, she suddenly blurted out, "What are you doing here?"

Sting Eucliffe stood from his position on the doorstep and looked at Lucy before saying, "I came to see you."

Lucy felt her cheeks heat up as Sting examined her. "W-why?"

Sting sighed, "You honestly don't remember, do you?"

"R-remember what?" the Stellar Sprirt mage asked, puzzled.

Sting sat back down again, but only after grabbing Lucy's hand and pulling her down beside him. He then recounted what had happened twenty years ago, if you counted the seven years that passed during the time on Tenrou Island.

_Flashback:_

_A scared, four-year old Lucy wandered through the woods that lay to the east of the Heartfilia estate, her clothes torn and ragged from wandering, helplessly lost, for two hours. She had tear tracks running down her cheeks, and numerous scrapes on her knees where she had tripped and fallen on the forest floor._

_Young Lucy tripped one more time and a fresh set of tears cascaded down her cheeks. Sitting on the ground, soft sobs and sniffles filling the air around her, Lucy looked up to the sound of footsteps and found a boy, around the same age as her, standing in front of her. His dark eyes stared down at her and he bluntly asked, "Are you lost?"_

_Unable to form words through her tears, Lucy nodded and wiped away the tears with the back of a dirty hand._

_"My name is Sting. I'll take you home," Sting said, holding a hand out for the girl._

_Lucy took the poffered hand and he pulled her to her feet, putting a steadying hand on her shoulder. He started off in the direction of the Heartfilia residence, even though Lucy didn't know where is was._

_"M-my name is-"_

_"Lucy, right? You're from the Heartfilia place, right?" Sting interrupted her. Lucy nodded, quickly deciding he knew where to go and she didn't have to talk._

_They walked in silence, Sting confident of his sense of direction and Lucy timidly sticking to him like a burr. They soon arrived at the edge of the forest and Sting stopped, seeing Lucy's mother calling for her daughter not far away. Lucy, who was barely paying attention, bumped into Sting's back. "We're here," he said, turning to look at the girl. To his surprise, Lucy gave him a tight hug before running out onto the lawn and into the arms of her mother. As they headed back to the mansion, Lucy looked back, hoping to get one last look of Sting, only to find that he had disappeared._

_End Flashback_

Lucy stayed silent after he had finished, her face red. She didn't know he had remembered that. Once again, she surprised Sting by wrapping her arms around him and giving the blonde Dragon Slayer a tight hug. "I didn't expect you to remember that," she mumbled.

Now it was Sting's turn to turn red. "O-of course I remembered. How could I forget?" he murmured, returning the hug. He slowly pulled away and turned Lucy's head to face him, and he searched her eyes, making her heart thud against her ribcage. She was positive he could hear it, but it was Sting's turn to surprise Lucy as he pressed his lips against hers, his eyes closed. Lucy turned rigid with shock before slowly relaxing and letting her eyes flutter shut as she returned the kiss. Greedily, Sting deepened the kiss with fervent passion, and Lucy's passion matched his. But, they had to pull away _sometime_ so they could take a breather.

Lucy looked up at Sting with a small smile, and Sting gave her a grin. She hugged him again before standing and opening the door to her house, inviting him in, to which he gladly complied. She closed the door behind him and - let's just say they had a good time (_no, _they were not doing, ehem, _that, _you perverts).

* * *

Levy, who had watched the whole thing from a hiding place nearby, ran all the way back to the guild, trying to hold in her squeals. As soon as she entered the guild, she ran straight to Mira and whispered what she had just witnessed to the barmaid. When she was done recounting her experience, Mira squealed in delight, "So, the one on her doorstep was-" Levy nodded. "And then, he told her-" Another nod from the blunette. "And then she-" Another nod. "And then he-" One more nod and then both girls squealed.

* * *

**A/N: Anyways, how was it? I'm thinking of doing a sequel, should I? Sticy is one of my favorite pairings, besides LaxusXLucy and GaLe.**


End file.
